User talk:173.76.210.86
Welcome Re: Manga Question Hello there, and yes, Rin was given choices whether she wanted to stay in the village with Kaede and the others or travelling with Sesshōmaru. There's nobody forces Rin keeps staying in village since she thought that humans are evil than demons, which can be found at the earlier of the series. But Sesshōmaru concerns about her thoughts, thus letting her living in Kaede's village for some moment. When the time comes, Rin can chooses her own choice. :v Hopefully this can be help. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 03:24, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry to butt in 173.76.210.86. These kind of questions have been asked quite a lot and you may find the answer by reading the corresponding manga article or the character's page. Btw, you remind me of someone who used to edit here. Oh wait, sorry to be blunt, you are InuGami. If you continue to edit anonymously while still having an account, you shall be reported. Ryoga (talk) 04:40, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::If you have time, please read this. Ryoga (talk) 14:59, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I hate getting into fights, so I am sorry if I sounded rude. My apologies. I've encountered many users who posed as someone else on Wikipedia. Maybe those experiences has made me a bit precautions when it comes to IP editors. If you really are InuGami's friend, you should have talked things out yourself and not let her post rants on me. That was not cool :/ Ryoga (talk) 15:04, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::I've left a message on Rowan's talk page. Ryoga (talk) 15:55, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Apologies Allow me to apologize if you felt you were wrongfully identified. No one meant to accuse anyone of anything bad, so please dont assume that all contributors here are out to attack you. Since you're not InuGami, I'd actually love to have you sign up for your own account so I can properly welcome you to the community. We'd love to have more contributors. (And actually, the real manga expert around these parts is ) :) --Lenalia Row ⁂ talk 14:56, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :I will leave a message on InuGami's page as well. I would still like to encourage you to create an account, but even if you don't, you are still free to inquire about things, such as Rin's page. You can leave your question on Rin's talk page, or my talk page. I'm actually working on expanding Rin's article, so feel free to ask me. --Lenalia Row ⁂ talk 15:13, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Yup, Row-chan is right. HalberdBanryu is expert in manga section. The reason that I able to gave you such answer is I owe this chapter, so I could explain to you based on what did the characters imply. :v And it seems there was a chaos in here, so is everything alright? ^^" [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 01:59, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Okay "Inuyasha stated that this was 'practice' to return Rin to a human village or whatever life she chooses," is still saying she has a choice. And if you could give me a link to the website that says Sesshōmaru asked Kaede to take her in, I'd gladly correct it in the article. And Rin being afraid of wolves makes sense - since the manga doesn't say she isn't scared, we can take the anime's word that she is scared of them. :) --Lenalia Row ⁂ talk 16:16, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Actually you see the way you just worded the first paragraph, it's almost similar to how InuGami would word it as well as she has said the exact same thing to others on other websites so you see when some people share the same opinon or thoughts your writing styles can coincidentally become almost the same, but as I asked Sango last night the manga said "FOR whatever life she chooses" still meaning the same thing of course right? But anyway, I will have to track down that person to see if they can give me a link to the article. When I do I get a link I will send it to you if the info is true. Thanks again Row - -- 17:20, January 14, 2014 (UTC)